What's a Little Fun?
by The Shattered Silence
Summary: AU. The semes, aside from Hiroki, decide on a night out, leaving their poor lovers home with nothing to do but Shinobu has other plans for the uke dual. After all, what's harm in a little fun if their lovers are doing the same? Misaki/Shinobu, Usagi/Misaki, Miyagi/Shinobu. I don't like summaries and I do not own. PWP. Please read the note at the top of Chapter Five. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Being a YGO writer for many years, this is my first JR fanfic so I'm kind of interested to see how it turns out. In my other stories I normally give warnings so I guess the only one I could say, maybe OOC? Then again, with the given circumstances that occur in this story, I guess OOC should be presentable. Coupling falls as follows- Akihiko/Misaki, Misaki/Shinobu and Miyagi/Shinobu.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

**What's a Little Fun?  
Chapter One**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

Takahashi Misaki peered up at his silver haired rabbit through a breached, staggering emerald sea and unleashed a yawn, attempting to fool his lover into thinking he really was uninterested in what he was speaking about as Akihiko adjusted the yellow tie that dangled from his neck.

"Misaki?" He cooed in that enticing tone that the brunette would constantly deny he adored so much, "Are you going to be alright? I won't be gone for long."

"Stupid Usagi. I told you for the tenth time, I'll be fine! Now go out and leave me alone so I can have some quiet time. It'll be nice to not have any vicious rabbit attacks for the next few hours!"

Akihiko chuckled at this, one of his large cool hands reaching up to cup the base of his lover's profile, "You should use that time to save up as much energy as you can because that's exactly what I plan to do to you the second I walk back through that door."

"Pervert! Just go already!" Misaki hissed and slapped the man's hand away, scooting over towards the corner of the couch and bunching his knees to his chest.

"I won't be long. To think this all started with wanting to get Hiroki's opinion on my latest book." He sighed, running his willowed fingers through his lush mane, "Besides, if you get lonely you can always call me. Or Shinobu. Miyagi said he'll be staying home as well."

The end of his sentence caused Misaki to lift a skinny eyebrow and surged the boy's raging curiosity, "As well?"

"Of course." Akihiko replied monotonously, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in his cobalt vest, "Did you really think I'd let my Misaki roam the streets this late at night? Someone might take advantage of you."

A snort was heard from the rear end of the sofa, "Like you do every day?"

"That hurts, my love." The silver haired man grinned delightfully, the playful edge evidently twined in his normal tone, "You know I do no such thing. It's only because I love you so much."

He made sure his pale face was basked in nothing but utter annoyance; though he knew it would have no effect on the other man, "So basically." Misaki scowled, narrowing his eyes up at his older lover, "I'm stuck in the house till you get back."

"That would be the idea," Akihiko smirked and then leaned over the sofa and grasped the chin of his younger lover, "Are you sure you'll be fine without me for so long?" he practically purred, neglecting to mask the lust now saturating his baritone voice.

"Oi! It's not like you're going away for a whole week. Even though I really wish you were so I could get more than a few hours to myself!"

The novelist pretended to pout and then inched forward a bit more, resting his lips against the shell of the youth's ear, "It's adorable how in denial you can be." With that being said, he lightly sealed his teeth over the already reddened piece of flesh and then pulled gently, eliciting a gasp from the flushed boy, "Ah, Misaki. If you keep making such a face, I won't be able to leave at all."

Gripping onto the older man's shoulders, Misaki used all the strength he could muster in his weakened and dazed state and pushed the other away, "J-just go already! It's already getting late!"

With a sigh passing through his velvet lips, the author rose from his spot against his lover and stood at full height, glancing down at the boy with a slight leer, "I suppose I should get going but do be ready for me when I return."

Before the silver haired man could attach himself to the other's body, Misaki fled from the sofa and ran up the metal staircase, ignoring the low chuckling from his older lover as he opened the front door, "I'll be thinking of you, my Misaki."

As those final words slid through the air, the door casually shut and Misaki emerged from his hiding spot, leisurely walking down the stairs and into the now empty house, "Hah! He finally left! Now I can enjoy my time alone without stupid Usagi to bother me!"

'_Not really…' _He thought with an overwhelming sense of loneliness and cursed under his breath when he realized Usagi probably still didn't even fully exit the building yet, "What the hell am I saying? I'll be fine!"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

After a painstaking hour of pure silence aside from the low hum of Usagi's laptop that the idiot had forgotten to shut down, Misaki realized he had been completely wrong and was slowly falling into absolute madness. He concluded this when he had pulled out a set of playing cards and started a round of 'Goldfish' with the infamous Suzuki-san, who just stared back at him with his blank beady eyes.

"You're not much of a card player, Suzuki-san." He chuckled, shuffling the deck once more, "But I'm really good at this game so I'm not surprised you're losing! Nii-chan always used to lose against me too!"

Dropping the cards to the floor with a clattering thump, the youth sighed and shook his head violently as if to snap out of the fantasy world he was briefly indulged in, "That's it. I've officially gone nuts. This isn't helping at all! Stupid Usagi-san! This is all his fault!"

Deciding that tuckering in early for the night was the best decision, the emerald eyed boy rested his hand on the light switch and was about to flick his index finger upon it when the doorbell rang.

'_Who could that be..? Usagi-san isn't coming home till later and he would just walk in. So then…who..?'_ Fearing the worst and swallowing the blockage in his throat. Misaki nearly crawled towards the front door and pressed the button on the screen next to it, "Hello?"

"It's me," A very familiar voice replied, the distant sound of crinkling of a plastic bag following shortly behind, "Are you going to just stand there like an idiot or actually let me in?"

A few seconds later, the echoing of the front door swinging open vibrated throughout the penthouse and Misaki found himself staring at the irritated blond, "Shinobu? What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to stay in the house! You know th—"

Narrowing his icy eyes, Shinobu glared at the other boy and lowered his plastic bag to the couch, rudely interrupting the other from his pointless lecturing, "I know what we were told but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow it. Besides, do you really want to spend the night while your boyfriend is probably having a great time?"

"B-boyfriend?" Misaki stuttered, trying to ignore the heat penetrating his cheeks, "He's my landlord."

The boy scoffed at the abstaining tone in Misaki's voice, wondering just how long the other was going to keep rejecting the fact that he was indeed together with the great Lord Usami, "Geez, you're still denying that? I never knew you could be so obtuse. Fine, how about your lover?"

Noticing the other raise his hands in the air and beginning to shake them back and forth rapidly, the blond shrugged his shoulders and disregarded the pitiful denial, "Lover it is then. As I was saying, do you really want to spend the night trapped inside while he's off having fun?"

"They were just going out for a few drinks and discussing Usagi-san's new novel." The emerald eyed boy replied, trying to ignore the dissatisfying of loneliness that was festering in his heart, "It's not like they were doing anything else…"

"And that makes it any better?"

Misaki cringed at the irritation in the other boy's tone and slightly wiggled his shoulders, his forest orbs finding the polished floor the most entertaining subject at the precise moment,

"Professor Miyagi is there too, you know."

"Exactly my point. Now," Shinobu paused and sat down on the couch, pulling open the plastic bag he had been carrying, "I have some clothes in here that I think should fit you. After all, you can't go out looking like that."

Snapping his gaze away from the floor, Misaki bewilderly peered over at the blond seated on the sofa, "Looking like this? This is how I always look! Why would I need to change? Where do you want to go that I need to?"

"Dancing of course." Shinobu bluntly replied, shuffling through the inside of the bag, "I swiped the keys from one of my father's cars and there happens to be a popular club in Kashiwara."

"K- Kashiwara?" The youth gasped out, his reaction not fazing the blond one bit, "That's up where Nii-chan used to live! Do you have any idea how far that is?!"

Shinobu released an exasperated sigh at how goody goody the other boy's nature was and continued to muddle through the mysterious objects he had concealed in the large bag,

"What are you worried about? I have a fast car and Miyagi and your lover won't be back till later on. We have plenty of time." Acknowledging Misaki had finally stopped protesting for the time being, a wryly grin appeared on the blond's normally adorable face, "Now. If we're going to a popular dance club, we need to look the part. I hope you're fine with leather pants."

"W-what?! I've never worn anything like that!" Misaki was beginning to feel as though he was trapped in the pages of one of Usagi's perverted novels and knew if the author was home at the time, this scene would be the next one scheduled, "I never would even think that!"

"Always a first time for everything, right? We should do something about your hair too. How about we gel it back? I also have some glitter as well..."

The youth was entirely flabbergasted, "Glitter? I'm not a girl! Only girls wear that!"

"You really aren't bright at all, are you?" Shinobu snorted, "Guys can wear it too, especially guys who are gay."

"But I'm not—"

The younger of the two waved his hand as if to dismiss the topic and latched onto the handle of his fun filled plastic bag, "Fine, then you're bisexual. Is that any better? Yes? Alright, enough babbling. Let's get to work!"

Misaki's protesting was cut short when the blond dragged him up the familiar staircase and the youth discovered he was slowly being reminded of all the times his older lover had thrown him over his shoulder and carried him up the same flight. Scowling at the flush appearing on his cheeks, Misaki cleared his throat and focused his mind back into reality where the blond was taking a few items out of his plastic bag.

"Shinobu! We can't do this! We're going to get in so much trouble!"

"Really, Takahashi. Have some fun once in a while! I'm going to give you such a makeover. It's a pity Usami-san won't be able to see how appetizing I'll make you look."

At that last sentence, Misaki could only dread what he once more had gotten himself forcefully dragged into and wondered who up there was so against him. What shocked him to the core, he thought as the blond began to play with the ends of his hair, was he silently was begging Usagi would walk through that front door early and save him from the terrifying adventure he had just embarked on.

But _why_ would Lady Luck ever shine down on him and grant him such a request?

_**She never did.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

**What's a Little Fun?  
Chapter Two**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

"Ngh, Shinobu!" The emerald eyed boy panted, his pearly teeth digging into his bottom lip and his trembling hands gripping onto the edge of the bathroom sink, "It's too tight! Get off of me! Now!"

The blond sighed and resumed the difficult task of straddling the brunette, his slim legs dangling from the other's waist and his slate eyes narrowed in sheer aggravation, "Stop being such a baby, Takahashi!" he hissed and pushed him up against the wall once again, "You'll just have to get used to it."

"Get used to it?" Misaki screeched and failed the attempt to shake the blond off his waist, accidentally brushing up against him and completely oblivious to the enticing spark that flashed through the other's eyes, "How can I get used to this? These pants are cutting off my breathing!"

Recovering from their little mishap, the younger male plastered on his routine scowl and moved to once more button and zip the leather pants on the lithe form of the brunette. Ignoring his protesting and the fidgeting of hands, Shinobu bit his lip in concentration and finally had successfully sealed the material. Leaning back, he released a confined frustrated breath before he lifted himself from the brunette, reaching for his plastic bag.

"Now what?" the brunette miserably groaned, peeling himself off the wall with a light squeak and plopped himself down on the bathroom stool, wiggling uncomfortably on the wooden surface when the pressure of the leather rubbed up against him.

Glaring down at his new attire, Misaki savagely growled in the back of his throat. The shirt wasn't that bad, he had decided. The forest green silk felt wonderfully refreshing against his heated skin and momentarily relaxed him from the anxiety that was whisking through his veins. The pants, however, he could do without and swore to himself he would never allow such a sinful piece of fabric to come near him ever again. Hearing the distant sounds of Shinobu shuffling through his, what Misaki now had named "The bag of torture", the brunette heaved another sigh and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against his clammy palm.

'_Mother, father in heaven, please don't let Usagi-san come home early now. I know I wanted him to before but if he sees me like this…..I-'_

He nearly capered forward when the insolent blond steadily approached him, a lustrous silver compact held firmly in his hand and a featherweight black stick balanced gracefully between the digits of his other. "What the hell are those?" Misaki whispered in horror and inched away from the offending items, failing to remember he was sitting on the stool and landed with a noisy shrill when the leather buffed against the polished floor.

Resisting the urge to chuckle at the sprawled out, mortified form of the brunette on the floor, Shinobu kneeled next to him and gestured to the compact in his right hand, "This is powder. It'll make your skin all shiny and flawless looking," he paused and lifted up the skinny black stick, a grin curling on his velour lips when he noticed the panic gleaming in the emerald orbs, "This is eyeliner. I'm going to highlight your eyes and make them stand out more."

"Oh hell no," Misaki hissed and scooted away from the other, ignoring the squealing the pants created from his hasty retreat against the tiles, "No way in hell. I am not wearing makeup! The powder is fine but that on my eyes? Only girls do that!"

"They do not," the slate eyed boy sighed and dropped himself down next to the older student, "If you can't get passed the liner, how will you deal with the glitter?"

At this frightening concluded query, Misaki assumed his mouth had tremendously descended by the way it now ached, the tightening pestering his jawbone and his deep green eyes widened in genuine disbelief, "M-my, WHAT? No! Shinobu, this is going too far right now! Why can't I just keep the outfit and avoid the makeup? I'll even keep these horrible pants on and ignore the fact I'll probably be sore down there for the rest of my life, if you don't put that shit on me!"

"What are you babbling on about?" the blond huffed, "Sore? You're sore every morning when Usami-san is done with you for the night so why would it make much of a difference?"

The boy's cheeks erupted into a fiery blush, his head swaying in the opposite direction to avoid embarrassing himself further than he had already done and shunned all direct eye contact with the other in front of him, "T-that's not what I was referring to! These pants hurt…in…in a different way than how Usagi-san does!"

"Well, at least you're not in denial anymore," Shinobu lowly chuckled, neglecting the sputtering protest from the brunette when he periodically tried to deny his more than obvious feelings, "Come on, Misaki," he crooned, his lips molding into a smirk when he saw the shock on the youth's face from switching to first name basis, "It's just for one night and then you'll never see these items ever again. I promise."

Misaki sighed and thoughtfully stared at the slick tiles, his conquered emerald eyes reflecting back at him before he turned and shamefully gazed at the now pouting blond, "Fine," he murmured and rested the base of his palms against the chilled surface, "Just try not to put too much makeup on me, okay..?"

"Deal," the boy grinned and Misaki could swear he heard the resemblance to a giggle escape his coy lips, "Powder first then liner and just a bit of glitter, alright?"

"Where is the glitter going...?" he mumbled, his heart beginning to accelerate and desperately pleading Usagi-san was far away, very far away. He coughed when the smoke from the powder tickled his nose and slightly irritated his throat as Shinobu pulled away from his now freshly satin profile, in his hand a circled pad.

As he applied the sheer layer of liner to the boy's forest hue eyes, the blond smiled, cautious to his actions to remain steady and leisure as to not poke the boy's already reddened eyes, "Just a bit on your chest, that's all. I won't do much. Your eyes are really sensitive."

"My chest…?" Misaki pouted and peered down at the silken green shirt, the fluttering collar loosely sealed, "How? The shirt is clos-" He froze when the slate eyed boy's quickened hand unfastened the top few buttons and pushed the cool material aside, "Never mind. And I could have told you that! They're not used to wearing this crap!"

If Akihiko had chosen the moment to return home and walk into the room, the brunette had a cumbersome suspicion that this scene would indubitably be the next sub plot for one of the perverted writer's next smut novels. However, Misaki pondered, trying not to shiver when he felt the warm fingertips of Shinobu on his hairless chest, a ropy slippery sensation trailing from the end of his neck, down to the base of his collar bone, with how possessive he was, the thought probably never would cross his mind. Upon opening his eyes, he was met with teasing gray ones and glanced down to see the shimmering trail of glitter sprinkled along his upper skin.

"Looks nice," Shinobu commented, his cheeks shining with specks of glitter that had managed to escape from his nimble fingers. A sufficient amount was splashed on his upper chest, the collar of his silken ashen shirt parted to reveal his slender neck, "Take a look. We're almost done. I want to do something with your- ah, wait a second." He frowned and reached into his bag once more, producing a small bottle of what looked like to Misaki to be black ink, "I think your eyes would look more alluring with cat eyes."

The word 'cat' struck an alarming cord and the emerald eyed youth found his mind recalling some of the terrifying ideas Akihiko's editor had countlessly suggested for one of his novels. "…What? You're going to put _cat _eyes on me? You're not going to put ears on me as well, are you…? You only told me you'd just do the makeup!"

"Silly Misaki," he purred his name in such a tantalizing tone, that Misaki felt his heart momentarily pause, "It has nothing to do with that. Of course it's still makeup and there's no cat ears involved. It has nothing to do with a cat, not at all." He was now giggling, a trait that was so uncharacteristic of Shinobu that Misaki briefly wondered if the blond was slightly intoxicated, "Let me show you what I mean."

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

**What's a Little Fun?  
Chapter Three**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

Shinobu profoundly scowled when the ink dripped down Misaki's smooth cheek and then trickled to the sleek bathroom floor, a sooty puddle splattering under their socked feet, "You need to hold still!" he hissed and reached for a tissue, roughly wiping away the excess liquid liner and irritating the boy's cheek till it reddened under his touch, "If you just hold still and stop fidgeting, we'll be done quicker. Now look, you have a huge black streak across your face."

"I can't help it," he whined and vigorously rubbed his already flushed cheek, the pads of his fingers gathering a black imprint, "It feels weird and it keeps tearing my eyes up. How do girls wear this shit?"

Heaving an exasperated sigh, the blond shoved the other's hand away from his face, resuming his clean up with the now moist tissue, "I told you to just get used to it," he paused when he noticed the emerald eyed youth was repulsively starting at him, "What?"

"Did…did you just use your spit to wet that and then rub it against my face?" Misaki sputtered, attempting to push the younger away but once again failing miserably, "That's disgusting, Shinobu!"

"Oh please," he snorted, satisfied when the ink finally vanished completely from the brunette's face, tossing the tissue in a nearby wastebasket and reached for the bottle once more, "Like you haven't had any other liquid on your face before."

The curt and involuntary response, one that was anything less than the blond's fiery personality, caused the brunette to become speechless and his cheeks flushed an even deeper scarlet. The irritated skin from his makeup mishap was erased by his mortification from Shinobu's latest demoralized reply and his forest hues were gazing wide eyed at the other, his mouth opening and closing as a fish battling to survive on barren land.

"W-what are you talking about? Usagi-san does that to me! I don't do that to him! Never have I and never will I!"

"You might want to think about it," the younger muttered and slowly continued the laborious task of finishing his work on the brunette's trembling eyes, "You'd be surprised how much he would enjoy it. Enjoy it a whole lot. You might as well."

Embarrassingly watching Shinobu pull away from him, Misaki shook his head robustly back and forth at the humiliating thought, "No way! No way in hell! I-I could never do that! I don't even know how to or even want to!"

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, "Now hold still so I can do your hair. As soon as we finish this, we can finally get out of here." The slate eyed boy huffed and squirted a decent amount of clear liquid into his palms and rubbed them together, "You really are a pain in the ass to try to get ready."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to look like a girl!" Misaki snorted and timidly glanced up at the other with the strange liquid cupped in his hands, "You're not going to put makeup or glitter in my hair too, are you…?"

Shinobu chuckled, stifling the mirth with the sleeve of his gray shirt and ignored the emerald eyed boy's petrified gaze, "You already have glitter in your hair from moving so much," he paused and started to comb the chunky liquid through Misaki's hair, "Don't worry. It looks cute and it's not a lot. I'm just going to gel the tips so they appear a bit wet. That's all, nothing much, alright?"

"Whatever," the brunette sighed miserably, severely defeated, "I really don't have much say in this anyway…" He paused and peered down at the blond's leather covered waist, blushing madly when he realized what exactly he was staring at, "Those pants don't bother you?"

"Of course not," he replied matter-a-factly, cautiously avoiding smearing the gel into the other boy's extremely sensitive eyes, "Why would they?"

Feeling his eye begin to twitch from all the heavy ink now lounging perfectly against the waterline of his lower lash carrier, Misaki sighed and allowed his eyes to wander around Akihiko's spacious bathroom, his eyes landing on one of the lush royal purple towels, "I have a feeling you've worn these before." He muttered, his gaze drifting back towards the humble blond.

"I have," he chortled and wiped his hands on a nearby wash cloth, ridding his fingers of the remains of the gel, "On Miyagi and my kinky nights."

"Too much information!" The brunette screeched, not at all caring if Shinobu was done with his 'wondrous makeover' and scampered away from the other, hastily fleeing for the safety of the door to exit the washroom, "I didn't need to know that!"

His ears vaguely registered the faint sounds of the younger cleaning up the area and tossing all his cosmetics back into the plastic bag. Catching a glimpse of an unfamiliar boy in one of the mirrors, Misaki gasped and realized it was indeed his reflection that was gazing back at him, the once reddened eyes relinquishing and returning to their normal shade, a lock of his light cocoa hair falling gracefully in front of black highlighted, emerald hues.

"Who the hell is that?" he stammered, shakily pointing to his reflection, "That's not me!"

"You look nice," a voice murmured into his ear and Misaki released a blaring wail of surprise, startling the other boy and nearly sending him crashing into the wall, "Geez! Calm down! You knew I was the only one in here with you!"

Neglecting to respond to the stunned blond, Misaki raced out of the room and out into the still vacant hallway, his eyes wildly scanning for any life in the spacious penthouse and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was still just the two of them, _'I thought I heard the front door',_ he frowned and relaxed against the frigid wall, _'If Usagi-san was home, I would have died. Nii-chan, what have I just gotten myself into.?'_

_**Again.**_

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

The night breeze felt delightfully exhilarating against his scorching skin but it was completely useless when it came to calming the flustered brunette. And now here he was, in the passenger seat of one of Shinobu's cars and on his way to some club he never even heard of, only knew it was extremely far out of their usual path. Fumbling in his leathered pocket, Misaki clutched onto his cell phone and flipped it open to stare at the darkened screen. An hour or so before they embarked on their unknown journey, Akihiko had lamentably texted his lover, explaining to him he was going to be a bit delayed in his return and for the brunette not to miss him too much, for he planned to take care of such when he returned. Blushing ferociously at such an embarrassing message, the brunette rapidly replied and told him to stop saying such things and he was perfectly fine.

'_Hah!' _He laughed, cringing when one of his wet chocolate locks slapped the side of his nose from the wind's force, _'Fine, my ass. If he knew what I was really doing, he'd never let me leave the house. Oh wait, he already does that.'_ Misaki snorted, aware that the blond was inexplicably glancing over at him every once in a while, _'He'll lock me up in his bedroom and bury the key.'_

"It's not much further," Shinobu spoke, interrupting the brunette's maze of thoughts, "We have about maybe another half an hour or so but since there's hardly any traffic, it'll probably be much sooner."

Acknowledging his vocal cords were swollen and straining against his throat, Misaki chose the easy going response of nodding his head in understanding, though he really just wanted to crawl out of the car and cuddle his normal jeans and cottoned sweater and set fire to the offending outfit that now molded into his slender form.

"Don't be so worried," the blond reassured, briefly locking gaze with the other and smiling sweetly, "They won't know anything. We'll be back before they even knew we were gone."

His emerald eyes observed the blinding lights from a ferris wheel of a nearby park through the shadowy trees encasing the highway, "We're almost two hours away," Misaki sighed, "That's an hour at this place and then another two to get back home. Three hours from now? You don't think Usagi-san and the others will be done before then?"

"For someone who really sucks at school, I'm impressed you're able to figure that out," Shinobu snorted and then lowly chuckled from the sputtering to the left of him, "Just sit back and relax. We're almost there."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Took them long enough to get there. Now the smu- er, fun finally begins.


	4. Chapter 4

We are about to enter OOC mode for an extremely primary reason. That shouldn't be too difficult to figure out why. There really is no solid plot for this one other than slight humor and PWP. This is meant to be for fun, nothing serious at all and to be quite honest, some of it is just silly to even think of happening. Got it? Good. Here we go.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

**What's a Little Fun?  
Chapter Four**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

There were so many flamboyant colors. His watery eyes were staggering.

"Uuwaahh! So cool!" Misaki exclaimed when they first walked through the doors of the darkened entrance, the rainbow lights bathing him in a band of luminosity, "I've never been to such a place before!"

Chuckling at his friend's childish behavior and utter fascination with just the stage lights, the blond yanked the boy's arm and dragged him out of the entrance hall and into the main portion of the dimly lit club, "See? I told you it would be fun. We'll stay here for an hour or so then we'll head back. Easy, right? And no one will suspect a thing."

"Right," The emerald eyed boy agreed and checked his cell phone for any text messages he may have missed while placing his id back into his pocket, "Oh good, none. I guess Usagi-san is really busy..." He frowned at that, slight jealously beginning to consume him at the thought of the silver haired rabbit having fun without him, '_Why should I care? He's allowed to have fun…and…and so am I!' _

He squeaked in protest when he felt the toes of his shoes digging into the glittery floor as the impatient blond hauled him off towards an open area, people chatting loudly over the blaring music and lounging around on plush couches. Their faces were outlined in more ridiculous makeup then what he had decorating his own face and their hair was styled in the oddest ways he had ever laid eyes on, _'Now I don't feel __**that**__ weird wearing this shit on my face.'_ Misaki sighed and peered up at the whirling lights, watching crowds becoming lost in the radiant glow.

"Let's go check out the dance floor," Shinobu loudly suggested, growling at how he had to now compete with the music and resumed his tug-of-war with Misaki's slender arm, "I want to see what else they have over there and then I need to get something to drink. That trip up here made me really thirsty."

"Okay…" The brunette reluctantly agreed, winching at the constricting material cementing around his thighs, "Ne, Shinobu?" He asked, allowing himself to be dragged off down a four stepped staircase, "Do you really wear this kind of clothing often…?"

A sly grin molded onto those sinful lips, an amused chuckle slithering right through. He knew Misaki was oblivious to such course of action since his back was currently the only part encountering the brunette, "Why so interested, Takahashi? Thinking of buying your own and having the same wild nights?"

"W-WHAT? Are you nuts? O-of course not! I was just curious, that's all!" Misaki fumed, begging that the opaque dance floor would conceal his embarrassment or even open up and swallow him into the earth. No such luck when the stage lights whirled in their direction. "All I wanted was an answer, that's all!" He flushed, the pink beam from one of the lights enhancing his already rosy cheeks before a scarlet beam decided to tease him just as well. It heartlessly rewarded him by bathing him in its glow and bringing forth a new meaning to the phrase human tomato.

"If you must know," Shinobu casually replied, pulling him through the manifold of colors of the crowd and recoiled when his shoulder brushed up against a stranger's sweaty limb, "I do. I find this type of clothing rather comfortable and Miyagi likes it so that's always a bonus for me."

Misaki chose not to respond, well more than aware that it would lead to another round of mortifying topics. Instead, he allowed himself to observe the anomalous surroundings and wiped at his forehead when he realized just how sweltering it was under the glaring lights. He blindly reached up and dabbed at his eye, fully expecting an inky print in return and was surprised when he stared back at his own clean flesh. What the hell kind of sorcery was this shit?

"It is pretty hot, isn't it." The blond commented when he noticed the flush (that wasn't from humiliation for once) on his friend's burning cheeks, "I should have gotten the drinks before. Oh well. Come on; let's head up there right now."

Before Misaki could even circulate a word for some sort of a response, he was hauled off in the direction of the bar, his fine dress shoes once more scraping against the sparkling floor. This area seemed to be possibly even more packed then the dance floor itself and he squeaked, desperately trying to avoid the piercing eyes that were studying him as though he were a new form of specimen. Sanity returned when he felt the younger latch onto him and guided him towards the direction of the counter.

His cute little nose wrinkled when it detected the pungent scent of overwhelming alcohol and he remorsefully tapped his friend on the shoulder, "We're not getting any of that…right? I have a really low tolerance…" He shuddered at the memory of the first time he accidentally intoxicated himself at Akihiko's house and what that little frenzied event had led to, "...Really low."

"Why the hell would I?" Shinobu spat, "That would completely ruin our entire night. It's highly great for really dirty sex though."

Exhaling deeply at a weakened attempt to quell his nerves, the brunette closed his eyes and dug his teeth into his bottom lip. Another blush encased his entire face and plunged down towards the base of his nape, "Can you please..." he whispered, "Not say stuff like that…"

"Like you're even a virgin," he snorted and climbed up onto one of the lofty chairs, "I don't know why you get so ashamed about that kind of stuff." He tapped his hand aimlessly on the counter and searched out for the bartender, "Hey! Over here."

"I just want an easy drink," He spoke to the girl when she had tracked her way towards him, "It's just too hot in here and I had a long trip getting up here."

She nodded in response and reached to grasp onto a glass but then her hands seemed to freeze midway and her eyes angled back towards the impatient student, "You are aware on how we make our standard drinks, aren't you?"

Shinobu's eyebrow rose, his mouth twisting into a slight scowl and gray eyes narrowing at the stupid woman before him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I know how drinks are made! Now just hurry up and give me the damn thing!"

The girl stared at him for a few moments before shrugging and wandering off to produce the drink, leaving the irritated youth to glare over at his speechless friend, "Do I know how drinks are made, what the hell kind of question was that?"

"I don't know," the clueless boy admitted, beginning to feel extremely awkward standing there amongst the others around the bar and actually yearning to scurry off and blend in with the dancing crowd, "You can drink that on the dance floor..?"

"I don't see why not," Shinobu replied and accepted his drink from the bartender, who was still staring at him, "What? I paid you for it already, didn't I? Scat."

A smug grin touched at the terrorist's lips when she finally disappeared from view to attend to another customer. The blond shook the glass, the ice crackling up against the side and then venturing back into the bizarre colored liquid, "What a strange color…" He snorted, leisurely taking the rim to his lips and sampling, "Has a nice taste to it though," He hummed, surprisingly pleased at how divine the strange drink tasted on his tongue.

There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary (other than the strange color) nor was it reeking of anything alcoholic. Shinobu held up the glass and rested the frosty surface on his heated forehead, sighing contently, "Do you want one?"

"No," Misaki politely replied, "I'll be fine."

"Oh for crying out loud, Takahashi. I'm offering to buy you one!" Receiving no response other than the shuffling of feet, he huffed and then downed another plentiful sip, "We can share then."

The brunette peered up at the younger of the two and was about to repeatedly decline the offer when he noticed a slightly dazed look overwhelming the usual hostile gray eyes, "Er, no. It's okay, Shinobu. I'll be fine, really!"

"Oh come on, I don't have anything foul in my mouth." He argued, "Unless you count last night which would be Miyagi's d-"

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT!" He screeched, earning a chuckle in response, "Fine. I'll share it with you. Give it to me."

**X.V.X.V.X.**

"Hey…" Misaki whispered when he noticed the few cameras surrounding the dance floor and recording the erratic movements of the crowds, "What…" he resumed whispering, his voice wavering, "What do you suppose those are for?"

With his hand entwined with the dazed brunette, Shinobu lazily peered over at the location he was referring to and then back towards the dazzling emerald irises, "Don't know," He murmured, using his free hand to tug onto his silken collar, "It really has gotten hot in this damn place and we're not even on the stupid dance floor…"

"I feel weird," Misaki whined, his head leaning to rest on the heaving lean shoulders, "Like, my tummy feels all fluttery. It's not sick or anything, but it's just…weird." He breathed and allowed his eyes to peacefully slide closed, "Do you think they were mad when you dropped that glass a half an hour ago?"

"Dunno," He repeated, his fingers clutching at the light cocoa locks that tickled just below his neck, "I'm not letting this night go to waste though so let's try to avoid those stupid cameras and head onto the dance floor, alright?"

"'Kay…" Misaki giggled, having absolutely no clue what he was agreeing to, "Just hold onto me, okay? You feel ….nice."

A weak smile crossed his once frowning lips and Shinobu resumed toying with the clammy strands, "You do too... Come on, walk with me…"

**X.V.X.V.X.**

Kamijo Hiroki was _**not **_a pleased man. Not at this moment.

"Akihiko!" He yelled and slammed his fist down against the table, their liquored glasses jiggling from the violent impact, "How many damn times do I have to tell you **NOT** to write this shit about me?" He snarled and held up the copy of the author's latest BL novel, "And you!" He turned to his black haired lover who was staring at him with innocent blue eyes, "Stop buying this shit!"

"Aw, Kamijo, my sweet sweet honey, don't be like that! I think you make an adorable uke!" The literature professor grinned, the cigarette dancing between his lips when he chuckled at the horrified look on his assistant's face, "You know it's true!"

Seething with mortified anger, Hiroki reached over and yanked at the collar of his child hood friend's neatly pressed dress shirt, "I will kill you for this. You know that, right? Stop writing this garbage about me! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not like this?"

"Hiro-san, don't pout like that," Nowaki playfully chided, "You look like an adorable puppy and only I'm allowed to see such a face."

At that statement both the literature professor and the silver haired author bursted into a fit of roaring laughing. Akihiko slapped his hand against the table, ignoring the curious stares from all around them and clutched at his aching stomach with his other, the cigarette nearly breaking free from his loosening lips. Miyagi tried to stifle his mirth but failed miserably when he noticed the reddened face of his assistant and reached over to ruffle the copper hair.

"Oh, Kamijo! You're too cute for your own good!" He chuckled, his entertained cobalt eyes studying the doctor who was looking quite clueless.

Pushing his chair away from the group with an ear piercing scrape, Hiroki growled and brought his attention towards one of the televisions in front of the bar, hissing at the remains of chuckling behind him, "Idiots," he murmured but quickly blushed when the chair that held Nowaki scooted up next to him, "I want to be alone." He snarled and brought his glass to his trembling lips.

"I didn't mean to upset you there, Hiro-san," The black haired doctor frowned and glimpsed back at the two still merrily discussing the previous encounter, "You just look so cute when you-"

"Enough!" Hiroki yelled, his cheeks deepening, "Just don't." He sighed and glanced up at the people dancing on the screen. It seemed to be some sort of filming at a dance club. Whatever, it didn't matter what it was. He'd take anything to distract him from the two morons laughing behind him and the heat burning through his cheeks at his lover's affection.

Lifting his glass to his lips once more, he gave a startled gasp and nearly sent his drink on the journey to the floor but maintained his balance as he gawked at the television with widened eyes, "Nowaki," He hoarsely spoke, gaining the attention of his lover next to him, "I know I might be a bit drunk but look at the TV. Don't those two look like…"

His ocean blue eyes intently focused on the screen his lover was referring to and Nowaki frowned, a dark brow furrowing at the image before them, "They look like Misaki-kun and Shino-", he slowly turned his head to see the two other semes still engaged in their discussion and tapped his lover on the shoulder, "It could be someone who looks familiar but…should we tell them…?"

"I'll do it," Hiroki snorted and stood up, kicking the chair aside, "I would love to wipe the smirks right off their damn faces!"

"You're too cute, Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed and cautiously watched his lover approach their table and stand before the famous author, "This isn't going to end well."

Peering up at the copper haired man with his amused grin, Akihiko dipped the ashes into a nearby ashtray and nudged his head for his friend to speak, one silver brow raising to his hairline only to disappear into his graying locks, "I'm not apologizing for the laughter," He bluntly spoke, the smirk not faltering, "I couldn't even if I tried."

"That's not why I'm over here, you ass." To the rabbit's bewilderment, a matching smirk appeared on the rusty eyed uke as he pointed one slender digit towards the giant television, "Maybe instead of making up bullshit for your stupid book and then laughing at me, you should be keeping an eye on your brat." His grin widened when his gleaming eyes turned to the blue eyed literature professor, "You too, _professor_."

Akihiko's forehead wrinkled and he followed the grinning man's finger towards where the bulky television was. On the screen he saw a few girls dancing provocatively and then it shifted to another group, only this time a bunch of dowdy dressed males. Was Hiroki really that intoxicated to a point he was babbling on some kind of blasphemy and imagining things that weren't even there? Perhaps they should end their little escapade sooner then he thought.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, his violet gaze glancing over at the bemused literature professor and then back towards his bronze eyed friend, "What does that have to do with Misaki?"

"Pay attention, you moron!" Hiroki barked, his finger not once leaving its position, "Just wait for the camera to move again and you'll see what I mean."

The camera rotated again and focused on a blond haired youth that was clad in leather attire, his dazed gray eyes were highlighted in a sheer trim of liquid liner and his cheeks were shimmering with specks of leftover glitter. Trailing down to where his ashen silk shirt lay exposing his flustered neck, rested the head of a boy with light cocoa hair, his face buried in the blond's warm skin and concealed from the outside world.

"Is that…?" Miyagi was the first to speak, his voice slightly choked, "Shinobu? Nah…it-it couldn't be…"

"Oh, this night has just gotten twenty times better." Hiroki chuckled darkly, "Akihiko, who do you think is leaning on him? Maybe the brat will lift his head up and you'll be able to see what Nowaki and I saw minutes ago."

As on unsuspecting cue, the mysterious boy lifted his gelled chocolate head from his comfortable position, his hazy inked emerald irises settling on something that was across the room and his lips still lounging on the blond's collar bone. He shifted, a movement that caused a low hiss to expel from the boy he was leaning on and his thin arms wrapped clumsily around the other's waist.

Instead of flipping the fuck out and fleeing from the bar in complete hysterics, as Hiroki thought he so cleverly had predicted, Akihiko calmly resumed smoking his neglected cigarette. His sharp eyes fixed on the screen and then angled back towards the shocked assistant, "While that may look like my Misaki, he would never be caught dead in such a getup. Although I have to admit, this has given me an excellent idea for my next BL novel with him but seriously, Hiroki? Look at those two. They'd never go out dressed like that."

To prove his point, the silver haired author fumbled with the buttons on his cell phone and then pressed it to his ear, listening to the constant ringing and awaiting for his adorable lover to answer him. He frowned when it went straight to voicemail, peering over at the clock above them and wondering if Misaki had retired early for the night.

"You see?" The cinnamon eyed man bellowed, "Why isn't he answering you then? That brat on the screen is him and the other is definitely Takatsuki!" He ignored the pointed glare the author was gracing him with and brought his attention to his mentor, shuddering at what he was about to ask him, "Didn't you once say your brat has a habit of dressing in leather from time to time?"

Tinkering with the rim of his still half-filled glass, Miyagi raised his other hand to rub the back of his neck, "Well," He began, his baritone voice slowly being encased with a nervous laughter when he noticed the writer was staring at him with bewildered eyes, "Er. That is…"

"Excuse me," Nowaki politely asked the occupied bartender, oblivious to the skeptical glare Akihiko was giving Miyagi or the fidgeting the blue eyed professor was doing, "Why is that dance club on the television?"

The lanky bartender raised an eyebrow and then tilted his head to capture a clearer view of the screen above him, "Oh, that. There's some kind of event going on there tonight. I think they're filming to gather how well the club works for an upcoming copulation movie they want to make soon."

"So they're using a dance club for a sex movie?" Hiroki bluntly asked, his rusty brows lowering at such a thought, "That's a bit too much, don't you think?"

"Oh, no." The worker replied, "It's actually not a dance club though many people confuse it as one because of how it's designed." He paused and pulled back, returning to the task of polishing one of the empty mugs, "It's a sex club. From what I heard they actually lace their customers drinks with something that not only makes them highly intoxicated but makes it difficult to control their desires."

Before he could resume describing the bizarre place, the shattering of glass pierced the air, the cool droplets of liquid splashing and landing on the side of the table "…Excuse me?" Akihiko growled in his spine-tingling diabolical voice, "What the **HELL** did you just say? Are you meaning to tell me the only reason those two," He attempted to control his rage, failing miserably and referred to the dimly lit screen, "-Are in that position and completely dazed is because they consumed some kind of unknown drug?"

"….What person just gives that to young boys?" The black haired doctor thoughtfully asked himself, avoiding the slur of profanity that was flowing from the author's enraged lips, "I know that Misaki-kun and his friend are of age but-"

The solicitous look on Miyagi's face said it all and Hiroki was more than ecstatic at it. "That's your brat, isn't it, professor?"

"Yes," He reluctantly responded, not daring to make direct eye contact with the fuming writer, "That's definitely Shinobu. He er…he wears that outfit from time to time. What I mean is-"

"We are leaving," The silver haired author hissed, rudely interrupting whatever it was the man was about to ramble on about and firmly gripped onto the stunned professor's arm, "You will return home and so will I. If Misaki is not where he should be, you and I are taking a lovely drive up to that sex fest." His heavy footsteps echoed throughout the silent bar and the demonic aura practically bled from him, the ripples of hell surrounding everything in his path, "You better fucking hope that boy grinding against Shinobu is not my Misaki and he better be safe, in bed, locked up in my apartment."

The door then closed, the harsh vibration of the author's frenzied exit rattling the bubblegum and peanut machines that were in the hallway and startling a few nearby customers. When both the irascible author and the speechless literature professor had vanished from view, Nowaki meekly smiled and glanced over at his still more than thrilled lover.

"I guess we should head for home then, huh, Hiro-san?"

Not a bit perturbed by his childhood friend's brash departure, Hiroki slowly nodded, "Yes, we should," The cinnamon eyed uke agreed, the grin not once fluctuating on his glowing face, "But as soon as we get there, tune into this channel. I would love to see what the brats are doing while those two morons are out searching for them." He leaned back in his chair, his eyes reflecting a satisfied splendor, "This has just made my whole night."

"You're just too cute, Hiro-san," a sigh and then his head ducked at the approaching flying glass, "Easy, Hiro-san! I think they're already displeased Usami-san already broke one!"

**X.V.X.V.X.**

It was hot. That was Misaki's first and primary thought but the heat was comfortable, inviting, and it sure as hell didn't affect him enough to detangle himself out of his friend's embrace. His fingers flexed against the hem of the ashen silk shirt and he sighed contently, one of his legs nestled in between the blond's slender ones.

"You feel so warm," He muttered into the moist patch of skin of Shinobu's collarbone, "Or maybe it's just me but I'm definitely really warm right now…"

His ears were pulsating at the unpleasant raunchy music that cascaded from the large speakers above them. Bleary gray eyes submitting to the surges of thronged colors all around them and his lips and nose buried in the captivating scent of the feverish chocolate haired boy.

"It's not just you," Shinobu whispered, his nose ruffling through the clammy locks, "Definitely not just you."

"It feels so nice," Misaki hummed, his arms settling home against the younger's neck, "You really do…" He paused and hazily peered up at the sparkling lust consuming eyes and unconsciously licked his lips, pressing a feathery kiss to the pounding Adams apple, "I wonder if you taste as good as you feel."

He slightly pulled back, detaching himself from the brunette's rapturing heat and then gently propped him up against one of the glittery walls, "Did you wish to find out?"

Emerald irises drooped and through his hooded gaze, Misaki focused on the palpitating heartbeat above him. He leaned slightly forward and with an overwhelming yearning that was slipping out of his control, he released a heated gasp, "Shinobu," he muttered, his torrid breath caressing the blond's angled nose, "Kiss me."

With no more words exchanged between them, the younger of the two pressed his lips tenderly to the other boy's, starting with gingerly kisses of the tantalizing flavor of honey and spice. He resumed his slow pace, allowing the brunette time to adapt to the extrinsic taste and wrapped one hand behind Misaki's head, gently pulling him deeper into the kiss when his lips began to move on their own accord.

The kiss was messy at first, extremely uncoordinated, as the two became accustomed to these different set of lips compared to the ones they were used to. But moments into it, they had synchronized and were clashing wildly against one another, their tangled limbs blindly seeking out one another.

Of course, Shinobu dominated the kiss, his arms wrapping themselves around the thin waist he had pressed up so perfectly against the wall. His mouth halted for a moment and then teeth began to pull and nip at the puffy set of lips beneath his. Those gray eyes then cracked open and caught sight of a peeking tongue, the teasing offer much too tempting to resist. Skillfully, Shinobu captured the rapturous wiggling bastard in between his lips and suckled at it relentlessly, delighted in the muffled groan that expelled from the preoccupied mouth.

"Nngh.." Misaki moaned, his hands trembling and reaching to clutch at the beautiful blond strands, "Mmm…"

The need for oxygen jabbed through their lungs and the two broke apart, panting wildly and still relishing in the intense heat that enveloped them. As always, Shinobu was the first to speak, his breathing still ragged and his heart hammering against his chest wall. He humbly smiled at the youth and inhaled deeply, filling his screeching lungs to their capacity.

"That was nice," He murmured, gray eyes intently studying the flushed boy still pressed up against the wall, "Ah..." He blanched, his eyes abandoning the shining emeralds and trailing down to where their fiery encounter had indubitably stirred up, "Er…"

"It's okay," Misaki breathed, no sketch of embarrassment covering his face for once, "That, ah, kind of happened to me as well." He paused and eagerly brushed a hand against the leathered bump in between the blond's legs, "I could always…"

With widened eyes, Shinobu gasped up at the usually shy boy and reached to snatch at his poised wrist, his voice cracking and swallowing in masses of air to gather control, "You…you want to…"

There was no vocal response as the brunette pried the grip off and rotated his hand, the tips of his fingers delightfully caressing the still miraculously cool material that was the only barrier from devouring the boy's heat. With the strange liquid spiraling through him, Misaki grew bolder and delicately gripped the awakening bulge, lightly pulling as though to test what it really could endure. Shinobu grit his teeth and thrust his hips towards that wonderful inexperienced hand, wanting so desperately to…

"Stop," He panted and firmly gripped onto the wandering hands, a task proven to be more than difficult, "Not here but I know where. Follow me."

**X.V.X.V.X.**

"Misaki!" The silver haired rabbit exclaimed when he rushed through the front door of the penthouse, "Misaki, are you here?"

In a burst of hysteria, he peered around the eerie silent lounge and then ran up the stairs, not bothering to remove his shoes and frantically searched his young lover's bedroom. Empty. Without bothering to give a moment to collect himself, Akihiko raced down the hall and towards his ajar bedroom door, flicking on the light and wildly glancing around. The only lump in the tangled sheets was his other beloved, Suzuki-san.

"Where the hell is he?" He hissed, new levels of paranoia making his deep voice slightly wavered and high pitched, "Misaki!"

Rushing down the hallway once again, he checked every closet, every toy room he could think of before his eyes rested on the open washroom door, catching a slight glimpse of what appeared to be a large plastic bag on the floor. With the curiosity getting the better of him, the author entered the room and skeptically looked at the bag, his hand cautiously sliding inside and feeling around.

When his hands had gripped onto two objects, Akihiko nearly yanked the bottles up and keenly studied them, twisting them around so he could read the imprinted labels. Glitter and liquid eyeliner. Both the boys on the television definitely had these on. An article of clothing caught the corner of his eye and with the utmost of suspicion; he strolled over to the hamper to find Misaki's usual clothing neatly piled on top of the other clothes.

"It can't be," he whispered in disbelief, flinging the bottles against the wall with such a force, they bounced against the graying tiles and landed on the floor, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Almost tripping down the stairs in his hasty retreat, the author caught his balance and ran into the lounge, flipping on the television and then frantically pressing down on the channel surfer, "What the hell was that channel where they were on?" he hissed, the remote beginning to protest from the crushing grip, "Where the f-…there it is!"

Deciding his nerves were elevated enough, Akihiko reached for a cigarette in hopes to somehow calm himself and struggled to properly light it when his hands refused to quell their trembling. His lavender eyes widened as he stared at the large screen in front of him, this definitely was not curing his heighted nerves. "They're gone?" He bellowed when he noticed the camera focused on the spot the two students once were, "Fuck! Where the hell did they just go to?"

Instead of contacting his 'preoccupied' emerald eyed lover, the writer gripped onto his cell phone and dialed another number, one he didn't have programmed into his phone just yet, "Miyagi, get your ass over here now," He breathed, the trapped smoke irritating his already swollen lungs, "Hiroki was right."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm giving the warning now. The next chapter is going to have a paragraph before it's completely cut off and then I'll be posting the link to where the rest is. I'm sorry about the inconvenience; blame the site's strict guidelines.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hmm**.**

**.**

**.**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

**What's a Little Fun?  
Chapter Five**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

Was the room spinning or was the entire world? Hiccupping, Misaki giggled uncontrollably and latched onto the blond, his trembling hand gripping the silken collar of his pale shirt. Shinobu, for all he was worth, didn't seem to mind and shakily led the brunette to a nearby vacant room, stumbling a few times with a drunken giggle and keeping his hold secured on the older boy. The prism glow of the flashing lights momentarily caused him to pause before he caught himself against one of the walls, toppling over with the emerald eyed youth on top of him and giggling wildly.

"M-Misaki," He gasped out, one lean arm wrapped firmly around the other's waist, "J-just a few more steps and then we'll be in the room. Come on, w-walk with me."

His response was anything but coherent, a mass of jumbling words mixed in with an abundant of giggling, "I-I'm trying," Misaki replied, his eyes briefly losing their focus behind the flashing lights, "It's so hot, Shinobu. I feel like…I need to take…"

"I know," the blond hoarsely spoke and somehow managed to finally arrive at the empty room, tossing the brunette against the wall before he kicked the door shut with one of his heavy shoes, "There, we made it."

Blearily glancing around, Misaki took in the meager sights of the tiny room, his eyes staring at the blurry image of a nearby bed before locking gazes with the flushed boy leaning over him, "Shinobu," he panted, the effects violently streaming through his veins and drowning out all other sounds around them, "Can I touch you?"

"Weren't you just doing that on the dance floor?" He grinned, pressing his nose to the seething one before him, "Unless you're asking to continue."

"I am," Misaki whispered, ignoring how cracked his voice was and switched their positions so Shinobu was pressed against the wall instead, "Just keep in mind," he monotonously spoke and steadily began to unfasten the buttons on the silken shirt, the heavy effects of the drug relinquishing all embarrassment, "I've never done this before so I may be a little…clumsy."

Unlocking one of his arms from their caged embrace, the blond swallowed the lump in his throat and reached to stroke the clammy chocolate locks that rested underneath his chin, "Don't worry about it," he whispered in return, the stifling heat consuming them, the need to shed every inch of fabric that was accelerating his temperature, "I-I know you'll do fine. C-consider me your test subject." He weakly chuckled and peered into the dazed emerald irises, "Do whatever you wish…"

Speechless, Misaki leaned forward, his lithe form pressing the blond forcefully against the wall and his lips beginning to slide against the pale neck, the tip of his tongue slipping out and swiping against the salty skin for a quick taste. Relishing in the slight panting, the brunette continued his journey and nudged his tongue against the curve of the other's collarbone, his lips sealing over a patch of skin and vigorously suckling, his ears registering the faint groan expelling from the blond beneath him. Growing a bit bolder and completely surrendering to the drug spiraling through his blood stream, Misaki trailed one of his hands down the other's leathered waist, his fingertips lazily caressing the bump between the blond's thighs and his lips resuming their assault against the slender neck.

"H-haa..." Shinobu panted, his trembling hand reaching up to clasp the brunette's shoulders, "You're doing fine so f-far…"

**(Scene removed due to MA content. Visit my profile for the link to it.)**


	6. Chapter 6

You'll hate me for how short this one is, but we all know Misaki can't hold out long.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

**What's a Little Fun?  
Chapter Six**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

"Ah, ahh,haaaa!"

One hand rose up to weave through the drenched strands of the blond on top of him and the other fisted the fleece bedcover, their agile tongues meshing in an acrobatic tango. Gingerly tilting Misaki's head back, Shinobu brushed his tongue along the sides of the other's mouth, groaning at how exquisite it felt when the fleshy walls pulsed in response.

"S-Shinob-Mmph!" Misaki gasped, his sentence cut off when the skilled tongue slid down his throat, "Y-you-mmm!"

Reluctantly ending the aggressive kiss, the blond tore himself away from the panting boy and coyly smiled when a wavering string of saliva dangled from the tip of his tongue and connected to the flushed brunette that was vigilantly staring at him. His hooded gray eyes hazily studied the drooping green irises and he leaned down to attack the reddened lips, his tongue once again dominating the incompetent one beneath his.

Without breaking the sultry contact, Shinobu lifted one of his hands and traced it down the brunette's waist, his actions languidly and slightly clumsy due to the awkwardness of their position. Delicately touching the protruding leathered bulge, his ears regarded the muffled groans and the slurred obscenities before his hand disappeared to wrap around the slender waist, his hips inching forward to rock his unclothed revived erection against the still protected one.

His lungs burned, writhing against his ribcage and demanding he separate from the alluring blond and part for air at once. With a constricted gasp, Misaki pushed the boy off of him, ignoring the drops of clear liquid that splattered from their disconnected lips, "Ha…ha…I needed to….b-breathe!"

Panting heavily, Shinobu glanced at the quivering form below him, a few wet strands of his blond hair sticking to his forehead and his expression emotionless before a lascivious grin crossed his puffy lips, "We need to move on anyway," he chuckled, cherishing the bemused expression lost in the shining emeralds, "Lean on the wall over by the pillows."

Pillows? When the hell did they even move from the wall over to the bed? Deciding such a thought was completely pointless, Misaki inched his still heaving body over towards where the fluffy pillows lay, his lust filled mind controlling every aspect of his body and preventing any ability to think clearly. How could he though? Whatever it was that was flooding through his veins was indescribable. The adrenaline pumping so fierce that not once in his life, not ever, did he ever have such an uncontrollable desire. It was positively invigorating. The discomfort from his lower half throbbed almost painfully against the leather encasement and brought him back to the launch pad of his neglected thoughts but all was soon dismissed when the half-dressed blond cornered him. Before he could even bother asking what Shinobu was doing, a loud gasp escaped his throat when the younger began to grind into him, pressing down hard enough to apply just the right amount of pressure to his pulsating area. His nimble fingers fiddled with the buttons on his forest green shirt and soon whisked the material away from moist skin, exposing Misaki's lanky hairless chest to him and gazing down at the relaxed rosy buds.

**(Scene removed due to MA content. Visit my profile for the link to it.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

**What's a Little Fun?  
Chapter Seven**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

How many town traffic lights did he speed through and violate the laws of the road within the hour? How many people had he almost slammed into and discourteously ignored their animated vocabulary when he paid no heed of mind to the damage that could have occurred? These questions were quite trivial compared to the main one. One that was racing through the author's mind and repeatedly banefully nagging at him.

Just what the fuck was happening to his Misaki in all the time he had been missing from his side?

Akihiko didn't even bother to answer the last. Instead, his foot pressed down harshly on the gas pedal and increased their already impossible speed against the now vacant highway, glad he had flew passed all the other cars moments ago. He briefly glanced over to see Miyagi, his expression indubitably matching up to his own, fists tightened.

Lighting for what had to be his third cigarette within the hour; the author swiftly inhaled the nicotine, in hopes it would somehow appease his pulsating heart rate and quivering nerves.

No such effect.

With one hand on the steering wheel and the cigarette now balanced expertly between his lips, he reached for his cell phone, speed dialing Misaki for what had to be the tenth time. Clenching his teeth, he peered over at the literature professor who seemed to be trying to contact Shinobu as well and growled when Miyagi received the same stroke of luck.

"Where is this place?" Akihiko asked, the task of keeping his voice calm and steady as possible, completely futile, "The bartender said it was not too far from here, did he not?" To know they had to even return to the previous location to question the man was irritating enough.

"I believe so," the professor replied, his concerned blue eyes staring ahead at the darkness before them, "Shouldn't be too long from now." He sighed, reverting his gaze to study the crushing grip the silver haired rabbit had on the steering wheel, "I'm guessing you had no luck in reaching him."

Blowing a round of smoke out the window, the author shook his head and kept his sharp violet eyes on the darkened roads ahead, "None at all. If I hadn't gone back to the apartment and found him missing, I never would have believed those two on the television were them." He paused and roughly massaged his swollen temples that throbbed against his cool fingertips, "He always ends up in messes like these. Not as horrible as this one to where they ended up mistaking a sex club as a dance club but he's gotten into some pretty awful situations before."

"You can take the blame all against Shinobu," Miyagi sighed, his lips twitching around his own cigarette and shuddered at the poisonous aura that was flowing from the other man, "I'm sure he was definitely the one to drag Takahashi out to it."

"I'll let you deal with him," Akihiko menacingly growled, the shadowy trees disappearing from their sight when he somehow accelerated speed, "For I plan to deal with Misaki in more ways than he can even think of right now."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

**(Scene removed due to MA content. Visit my profile for the link to it.)**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

The sounds of a deep and rather familiar voice pierced his still flaming eardrums and Misaki groggily returned from his sedation, his more than worn out body choosing to have his eyes remain closed. Though the voice had a sense of relief laced in it, the intimidating emotion of animosity clearly dominated the two and it was only then did he recognize who it was that was speaking.

'_Usagi-san…?'_ he questioned but before he could crack his eyes open and confirm his suspicion, the previous activities' conclusion lured his mind right back to the thrones of sleep.

"What is this…?" The silver haired man questioned, the shock and irritation shining through his baritone voice, "Don't tell me this is what I think it is…"

The literature professor studied the two students sprawled out on the tangled bedspread and watched as the author swiped a fluid off of his young lover's lips, his lavender eyes narrowing as his more than sensitive rabbit nose predicted the scent.

"Wait," Miyagi interjected and firmly gripped the writer's wrist, "If I may…"

Akihiko's eyes widened when the professor lifted his finger to his own lips and suckled on the long digit, his brows furrowed as he detected the taste from the author's fingers. "Just as I thought." Miyagi hummed, "It's Shinobu's."

He closed his eyes to control the rage that penetrated through and grit his teeth, inhaling deep and lengthy breaths to control himself. The author then opened his eyes and returned to glance at his emerald eyed lover, slowly drifting it towards the blond wrapped around him, "So I'm guessing that's…"

Miyagi kneeled down and wiped the liquid from his Shinobu's lips with the pad of his finger. He then presented his index finger to the author and raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing this one belongs to you. If you would, Usami-san..." He inquired, pushing the digit towards the other man's mouth.

The man stood motionless, eyeing the professor with a repulsed scowl and quickly slapped the hand away, "Just what the fuck are you toying at?" Akihiko venomously snarled, his usual gentle eyes morphing into potent smoldering violet flares, "I'm already convinced that your brat sucked off my Misaki and now you want me to suck him off your finger? Forget it. Grab the kid and let's get the fuck out of here. I want to get home and forget this whole bullshit matter ever even happened."

Having learned more than enough about the man in the few hours he had endured his presence, Miyagi was unfazed. For the scurrilous attitude of the silver hare was really more bark than bite. That was, at least according to his sweet Kamijo. The professor dismissed such a thought and sighed, leaning against one of the walls opposite of the two and briefly scanning the now fading stains that had graphically painted the smooth plaster. His eyes widened. Just how much did their two little ukes engage in when they were under such influence? He knew damn well what those stains were and knew even better not to utter a single word to the other man.

Akihiko kneeled down and wrapped one arm under Misaki's legs and the other on the base of his back for leverage and then slowly lifted the boy. Or at least that's what he tried to do. He savagely growled in his throat when he noticed the slender arm still attached firmly to his lover's waist and raised an eyebrow, turning towards the older man, "Get your brat off my Misaki."

"Easy," Miyagi casually replied, trying to avoid provoking the grouchy author any more than he already was and gently pried Shinobu's arm from the other boy's lean waist, "Come here, Shinobu-chin," He cooed, smiling when the youth gurgled in his sleep and then rested his blond head on his lover's shoulder.

When Misaki was free from the firm embrace, Akihiko once more lifted the boy from the crumbled bedspread, his nose scrunching at the extraneous scent wafting from the breath of his lover's agape lips. One he never wanted to subject to ever again. "Let's go," He commanded and hastily exited the room, nearly kicking the door off its hinges to make sure it stayed open.

"Try to relax," The professor whispered, more than knowing his attempt was rather meaningless, "We already made a huge scene when we came here and now you're really making one."

"Do you think I give a shit?" He snarled, his silver bangs covering his flaring violet irises, "All I care about right now is getting the fuck out of this place and bringing Misaki back home."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

Behind closed eyelids, Misaki dreamt. Still fairly dazed from the remains of the drug that still hammered through his blood steam, he rolled over and smiled when his arms came in contact with something rather comfortable. Rather comfortable and all too familiar. His grip tightened, and he pulled the object closer to him, relishing in how magnificently warm it felt.

"Misaki," a sweet and loving tune whistled through his ear, tickling the light hairs on the back of his neck and causing his smile to widen, "Misaki…" it murmured again. Something moist rolled against the tip of his ear and he squirmed, his hands still reaching out to clutch at the loss of the warmth he once had.

His hands finally halted their wandering and tangled themselves through something velvety, his nose detecting the blended scents of tobacco, shampoo and soap and…

The brunette ripped his hands away, nearly yanking at the author's silvered head as he untangled his fingers from the flowing strands. Those emerald eyes inched open and came face to face with the blurry image of Usagi-san staring down at him with an unreadable expression. At the strange glance, Misaki briefly pondered why he was surveying him in such an odd manner but then shrugged off the ridiculous thought with a shudder, when his lover's tongue brushed along the shell of his ear.

"Misaki," He whispered, the same blank expression studying him with an almost apathetic lavender gaze. Where was his grin? Why wasn't he attacking the boy as he promised before he ventured out tonight? With those two questions in mind, Misaki curiously peered up at his lover and cocked his head to the side.

"Usagi-san?" he yawned cutely, making it rather difficult for the author to resist pouncing on top of the youth, "You're home already?"

He tried to smile. Really he did. Wasn't the sight of an adorably confused Misaki enough for him to? Of course it was. It always was. Even when he was canvased in one of the worst moods ever, it always did. But tonight was different. That method had failed. Tonight, it could no longer save him.

"Yes," he responded. Astonishingly laconic. That was anything but what Usagi-san was. Not him, not at all. The emerald eyed youth raised one thin eyebrow at his lover's response and gripped onto one of those thick shoulders he loved so much and gently tugged, not really sure what exactly he was asking for.

"Ah…uhm…I must have fallen asleep." He muttered sheepishly, his more than foggy mind attempting to assimilate just what exactly had happened and how he ended up in such a place such as the man's bedroom, "How was your night, Usagi-san?"

And still, that expression didn't falter. It was beginning to almost frighten the boy. In fact, he was slowly being reminded of that faithful night when they returned from his sempai's and the man was distant for the following days. He swallowed. Something such as that event didn't happen tonight while they were apart, did it…?

"It was fine," he replied, his unusually stoic eyes focusing on his lover's face before he resumed speaking in a critically placid tone, "With an exception of a few hours ago." He paused to lazily run the pads of his fingers against Misaki's smooth cheek, ignoring the fragments of leftover glitter that still indolently lingered on the boy's flawless cheek bone, "And, you, Misaki. What did you do while I was gone?"

"I guess I fell asleep?" he questioned, his mind still rather lethargic and fuzzy from the drug's manipulating effect, "I mean, you found me here…in your room..." he blushed at his choked words and scooted away from the author till his back rested against the large headboard, "Ah…I mean…"

Akihiko choose to remain silent, his eyes intently fixed on the youth's flushed cheeks and his sharp mind discovering his lover had no clue, absolutely none at all, what he had engaged in with his little blond friend just hours ago, "Did you now…" He murmured, one of his silver eyebrows raised, "Do you always sleep dressed like this?"

Dressed like what? Misaki's baffled, forest hues stared up at his lover, his nose wrinkling at the question. Just what was the man talking about? Those eyes widened when he reached down and came in contact with something leathery. What the hell was it? He allowed his fingers to journey further, and soon his eyes followed suit, perceiving the fact where exactly it was coming from or that it was currently attached to him in a form of clothing. There were dissolving stains that now tarnished the once polished fabric and that was more than enough evidence to reveal what actually had happened.

**Fuck.** That wasn't a dream…? It really did happen?! And now, Usagi-san….Usagi-san…

"Oh shit," He cussed under his breath, the sheets now bunched up between his tightened fists, "Usagi-san, I…..I…" He sputtered, tears welling up in his eyes as he finally realized everything he thought he dreamt of, actually did occur, "I….I…"

Seeing how ashamed his lover was, the silver haired rabbit sighed and ruffled the top of the boy's head, hoping it would somehow steady his frantic actions, "Misaki," he frowned, his cool hand resuming to caress his lover's scalp, massaging it in a calming manner and then trailing fingertips back through the light cocoa locks, "Misaki, look at me."

"N-no…" He whimpered, his arms lifting to cover his reddening face, his emerald orbs scrunched closed and his entire form trembling, "I-I upset Usagi-san. B-but…I didn't even know!"

"Misaki, look at me." Akihiko repeated, his large hand still soothing the youth by continuing to toy with the softening gelled strands, "Misaki. Please stop crying," He hated to see his lover cry. It was one of the worst situations he ever had to endure and he tried his damndest to make them as rare as possible, "It's not your fault. I'm not angry at you so please stop."

Hearing the delicate and pleading tone laced in the man's deep voice, Misaki lifted his head, his cheeks now soaked with tears. He shifted his gaze towards the author and kindling emerald met concerned violet and he sniffled, his hand wiping furiously at his flushed and now stuffy nose.

"I-I'm sorry, Usagi-san," he hiccupped and allowed the silver haired rabbit to pull him into his warm embrace, "I don't know what happened. All I remember was Shinobu wanted to go to this place and that was it. He then got thirsty and offered some to me and of course I drank it because it was so hot in there and then everything else is just sorta blurry…"

Akihiko rested his silvered head on top of the boy's and began to rub circles against his rigid back, his nose analyzing the remains of the young blond's scent. He growled lowly at the thought of another touching his Misaki and tightened his grip, "Why did you even go in the first place? I told you to stay home, did I not?"

"I-I know." He whispered, his voice still choking from the impact of his sobbing, "But I was bored and then Shinobu came over and suggested we go out for a bit but…but it wasn't supposed to turn out like that!"

"So you pretty much let him manipulate you," the man frowned, knowing how easy it was for just about anyone to capture his cute Misaki in their little traps, "You let him dress you like this and then allowed him to drag you off to some place you never heard of."

Misaki made a strangled noise at his lover's last sentence and pressed his forehead to the cobalt vest, inhaling the overwhelming scent of tobacco and firmly clutched at the material. His eyes slid closed and despite the situation and how ashamed he was, he felt relief. Relieved to know his Usagi-san wasn't angry with him. "Yes…" He muttered, his voice muffled due to his mouth hidden in the man's clothing, "I'm sorry, Usagi-san. It won't ever happen again. I promise…"

"I believe you," Akihiko exhaled the confined breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and weakly chuckled, his cool hands running along the back of the boy's neck and then slipping down the collar of his silken shirt, "I know Misaki wouldn't lie to me."

The brunette breathed a happy sigh, glee flooding through him at how understanding his lover had been. An emotion that was extremely rare to see in the man, especially with how possessive he was. Misaki shrugged the puzzling thought off and disconnected himself from the man's comforting embrace, his slender legs swinging over the side of the bed and his socked feet making contact with the toy cluttered floor.

About to fully push himself off from the large bed, Misaki froze when something gripped the back of his shirt and inhibited all movement, "Ah, Usagi-san?"

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned, his lavender eyes cunningly gleaming, even in such a dimly lit room. The grip on the youth's shirt tightened and he tilted his head to the side, patiently awaiting for some sort of a response.

"You said everything was okay and it wasn't my fault so I thought-"

Akihiko used the rumbled fabric to his advantage and dragged the boy back towards him, securing him once more in his lap and grinning down at the bewildered glare that peered up at him, "I said it wasn't your fault. I don't ever recall saying you were off the hook. Besides," He chuckled, the smoky irises beginning to darken, "With Misaki in such an outfit, how am I supposed to resist?"

"Oh, uhm...I could go change. Then I wouldn't be in this outfit anymore!" He exclaimed, his cheeks flaring up at the precarious tone in the man's voice and struggled to break free from the iron hold, "Usagi-san, I really do want to get out of it. It's beginning to really bother me. I can't believe I was in this all night…"

The grin on the man's velvet lips broadened, his eyes beginning to gradually mist over with desire for the young boy, "Oh?" He chuckled, "You wish to get out of it? Then I shall grant Misaki his wish."

"That's not what I meant, you relentless pervert!" Misaki screeched, pushing his hands against the clothed built chest. His attempts weakened when the sensation of teeth gently clamped down on the crown of his ear and a moist tongue assaulted its way across the rim, "Ah, ngh…I-I meant I could go change! Usagi-san, s-stop it! Let go!"

"Misaki," that grin widened. There was just something interlaced in those sinister lips. Something he wasn't sure he really wanted to find out, "You aren't going anywhere, for you are in the most trouble you will ever be in your entire life," He paused, delighting the way his lover's eyes multiplied in size and reached to stroke the dewy skin of his collar bone, "Not only did you disobey me by leaving when I strictly told you not to but you went out dressed in an outfit only I am allowed to see you in. You end up at some sex fest and then you give up your mouth virginity to someone other than me?"

_Mouth virginity?_ What was this idiot mumbling on about? "W-what the hell are you talking about, you bastard?" He nearly screamed, his fist balled up and once more lightly pounding on the author's chest, "If you can remember, I think I clearly gave you my first kiss!"

"That's not the virginity I'm speaking about," Akihiko replied, passably darkly. A bit too darkly for Misaki's taste. If that wasn't the case, then what the fuck was Usagi referring to? But then… "There is only one cock that your beautiful lips belong wrapped around and it's mine. Not Shinobu's."

Oh, _that._

"And I'm about to prove that point to you. Right. Now."

**What?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The "mouth virginity" comment is dedicated to my dear Risque. For it's come up in one of our many many late night discussions.


	8. Chapter 8

I am a bad author for making you wait for so long but you can strangle me at the end of this one as well. I have a bunch of writing projects so I have fallen extremely behind but I'll try not to make the next wait so long.

Canon, with mentions of non. There are no links in this chapter so there's no …heavy (doesn't mean there's not some) citrus but the entire next chapter is filled with it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

**What's a Little Fun?  
Chapter Eight**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

It took no more than a few seconds for Misaki to contemplate the last portion of words that emanated from the author's clandestine mouth. He couldn't be serious, right? This had to be some asinine plot to tease him, just as he always did. His trembling fingers toyed with the edges of the sheets beside them as his mind tried to visualize some judicious response. Something that wouldn't make him seem like an idiot but he couldn't, and that damn smile on the man's lips, really wasn't benefiting the situation any. At least not in any positive aspect, none that he could think of so say the least. The pit of agony was doubling in the boy's stomach and he keenly swallowed, peering up at the man with intimidated emeralds. There was only one response he could think of at the moment, "…What?"

Akihiko's expression darkened and for just a second, Misaki could have insisted he detected a hint of anger flash through those frigid eyes. But the instant he blinked, it had vanished entirely. An exasperated sigh and then, "Does Misaki wish for me to repeat myself? Because I will. I simply said—"

"I didn't ask for you to say it again, now did I?!" He paused, the blush heightening on his already ripened cheeks, "I…. what I meant is…. I don't know if I can do that to Usagi-san. I-I… I barely had any practice!" Could he sound more like an idiot right now?

Apparently, that was the fallacious choice of words, for the man's lips evolved into one of a scowl, "Are you telling me you had no problem sucking off that brat but you're denying me?" Oh, no. That definitely was the wrong choice of words. This was spiraling beyond the man's childish jealously and into something much deeper. No, this was much worse, "Is that what you're trying to tell me, Misaki?" he questioned, the rumbling in his pitch vibrating against the boy's heated forehead.

"O-of course not, you idiot!" He sputtered, intent on avoiding those blazing gems, "I…. It's just that I wasn't even myself when I did that! It was that stupid drink! It controlled everything I did, didn't I tell you that already?!"

To his relief, the rabbit's demeanor elated and a graceful smile smoothly replaced the ominous frown, "Ah, I understand." He grinned, his head reclining to rest his chin on his lover's shoulder, nose burrowing into the milky skin of the brunette's neck, which still wafted with the scent of the blond and once more ruffled at the author's possessiveness, "So, what Misaki is saying is, that if he had the drink in him, he'd have no problem sucking my co—"

"Don't say such embarrassing things, you bastard!" the youth screeched, his face becoming a source for a furnace corporation, "I…." He choked, trying not to shudder when those dexterous lips toyed with a sensitive part of flesh, "Y-yes. I guess so…. because that's… that's the only reason I did that with S-Shinobu."

Faintly his ears registered the author mumbling what he tried to categorize as a short response but due to his state of lips being preoccupied with the skin of the boy's neck, it was difficult to understand what it was he was actually saying, "What?" Misaki asked, his half lidded eyes battling to stay open against the invasion on his Adam's apple, "I can't understand, Usagi-san."

He obtained no answer other than the man's pestilential lips coasting down his throat, only to pause and suckle on another tender portion of his neck. Misaki squirmed, his hands reaching to grasp the author's shoulders and tried to evade the stimulating acts the man was performing. It was meaningless though. The man was far too proficient for his own good and knew just about every convenient spot that set the youth's body aflame. A slight moan expelled from his lips when the rabbit intensified his ownership against the feverish skin, pulling away with a clamorous pop and gleaming down at the vivid mark that now marred the boy's flawless surface.

Akihiko clicked his tongue in an admonishing manner as his violet eyes swept over the panting form of his younger lover. "Ah, Misaki. What ever am I going to do with you? It seems you are absolutely drenched in that brat's scent ..." He sighed, through his shadowed eyes declared all his lips wouldn't, "I'm going to have to cleanse you more than I thought… but, for now …" Begrudgingly, he pulled away from the rhythmic drumming that was the boy's heartbeat but not before brushing his cool fingertips against his chin. Misaki's prodigious, emerald hues watched as the man withdrew from the confines of his large bed and glided over to a nearby chair where his coat was sloppily thrown over.

What the hell was this? Usagi-san stopping in the middle of defiling him? Normally he would have been delighted to be able to escape the coltish rabbit's antics but given the circumstances, it did nothing but aggrandize the nest of solicitude boiling in his already jittery stomach. Radiant, jeweled eyes drifted toward where the silver-haired man stood and gazed as those impressive hands that constantly shattered his walls and dispersed all gravity, shuffled around in one of his coat's pockets. Shortly after, willowed fingers pulled out a clear tube that contained a bizarre colored liquid. Did that bastard purchase some sort of odd colored lube?

No, wait. There was something strangely familiar about that color but what? As the man's footsteps angled back in his direction, Misaki's rattled mind tried so hard to recall where he had seen it. Had Usagi-san written about it in one of his novels? No, it wasn't that… and how the hell would he even know that anyway?! It wasn't like he read the stupid things!

He ignored the supplementary weight and the creaking of the springs as the man sat beside him once more, holding up the slender tube and grinning so wide that it reminded Misaki of an animal about to ingurgitate its striving prey. And he was unequivocally that prey. Why was it so difficult to comprehend when the answer was juggling on the tip of his mind? The way the man was grinning, a way Misaki was ashamed to admit he'd never encountered before, was more than enough reason for him to flee but why wasn't he? It was that questionable liquid. He knew he'd come across it somewhere but he just couldn't remember where! He… and that's when it struck him, his mind slowly recollecting the events and back to Shinobu at the club, quarreling with the female bartender. The brunette tried not to blush as his body stirred in memory of everything he had endured with the other student and instead, watched as the irritated blond snatched the glass that contained that same colored liquid. That drink, the one that had unlocked his young body to a whole unique world of gratifying sensations. The one that was oddly similar to the bottle before him. So, that meant…. Usagi-san…. Usagi-san… had….

_Oh. Shit._

**How?!**

What a _stupid _question! There was no _"how"_ when it involved Usagi-san!

There was a sizable blockage in his throat and he nearly jumped when the rumbling of his name whisked through the caverns of his ear. He tried not to scowl at the aggravating grin that refused to vanish from the idiot's face. What the fuck was he planning? Misaki's teetering eyes then hovered over the bottle that was still being held in those large hands and he nervously swallowed. Usagi wasn't going to force him to drink that again… was he? Even he couldn't be that cruel! "Uhhh… Usagi-san…? Is… is that what I think it is?" There was the very rare chance of hope that his imagination was just fucking with him and it wasn't the same tonic but that hope attenuated when he saw the diabolical glint in those violet eyes.

"This?" the man questioned innocently, toying with the bottle in between his fingers, "Indeed it is. The woman behind the counter explained to me how this concoction worked." He paused, and then a dramatic sigh, "When I was carrying Misaki out after he had fallen asleep from his …" Another pause before a noxious growl resounded from the boarders of the rabbit's throat, "... From his experience… she was kind enough to give me a sample since I had no patience in staying there. All I cared about at the time was getting Misaki home."

So he was in a hurry to get him home but yet still had the time to stop and ask the bartender how that detrimental anathema worked? For what reason?! Whatever it was, in the hands of the libidinous author, it couldn't be anything sapient. "And you have this why? Usagi-san, that thing is terrible! It made me do all those… things with Shinobu! Why the hell would you even want it? Get rid of it, now!"

"No, I don't think so," he replied in that oh-so-contemptuous tone of his, popping open the cork and allowing his carnal instincts to breathe in the peculiar scent, "And now, my adorable Misaki, what was it you told me before? I'm having a bit of trouble remembering what you said."

Truthfully, the boy could only faintly recall what it was he had said to the man, as the night had taken an unconventional turn of events. Although there was still some part of him that knew for certain what the elder was speaking about, "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he sputtered, "I never said anything."

"Oh?" He questioned, one of his silver brows rising to his hair line, "If memory serves me well, I could swear Misaki said if he drank this, he'd have no problem sucking me of—"

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" He bellowed, arms wildly flailing and nearly knocking the object out of those devilish fingers, "I… Okay, so _maybe_ I did say that but how the hell was I supposed to know you had it all along, you bastard?! You're such an asshole. How could you trick me like that?!"

Akihiko sealed the bottle and placed it on the night table beside them, chuckling lowly at the inculpating his flustered lover had already embarked on, "On the contrary, Misaki. I didn't trick you at all. I merely asked what it would take for you to… " He paused to hold back more laughter when the boy's irritated face narrowed fiery emeralds in his direction, "So you gave me the answer and now in my hands, I have the only way that you will, do I not?" The author leaned back against the luxury of the cushions, dragging the struggling youth with him and combed his fingers through the gelled, chocolate locks, "At first, I had devised the idea of Misaki drinking it and therefore he would have no problem performing such acts on me… but then I came up with a much brilliant idea. Something that would be perfect for research."

"… What kind of research could you possibly use when involving _that_?" Did he really have to ask? He should have known the answer the exact moment the author mentioned the word **"research"** He just hoped, and hoped…

"For a boys love novel of course." He knew it! He fucking knew it! God damnit, this night was indubitably not going to conclude well! "If this made you perform all those actions with Shinobu then I'm extremely curious to how powerful it really is and therefore decided, I'm going to drink it as well."

Misaki recoiled. That, he can clearly say he wasn't expecting. Not even from someone such as Usagi-san. "… What? Usagi-san! Didn't you see what that did to me? That… that thing is terrible! I don't even know why you have it! J-just get rid of it!"

"And miss such a delicious opportunity such as this? I think not." He gave another dramatic sigh and then his eyes darkened, his nimble fingers resuming to brush through the light cocoa strands of his baffled lover, "If we're together when we drink this, how is that a problem? It's not as though I'm somewhere else and you're… off with Shinobu …"

That vacant expression again. Why did the man have to keep doing that? "Ah… uhm… but Usagi-san never took this before! He has no idea what it's going to do to him!" The emerald-eyed youth was running out of excuses and fast. Why was he even bothering when he knew just how stubborn the elder was once his mind had conjectured up his final answer? But still, he had to try!

"Which is why I plan to take it with Misaki right now," He replied, so pragmatic as though he was responding to something as simple as the weather, "Come on, Misaki. This will be a thrilling experience for us… for me."

Oh no. Not those compassionate, lavender eyes. The older really had memorized every ploy on how to crawl under the boy's skin. "F-fine…" What choice did he have? He already was plunging into the depths of guilt about the actions he had done with Shinobu and now Akihiko was practically ramming it down his throat. Still, it was Usagi-san this time around so there was nothing troubling, right? He shakily planted one hand on the author's thigh and unhurriedly reached for the bottle, only to have it pulled away from his view. What the hell?

"Why Misaki," Akihiko teasingly chuckled, "I had no idea how forward you could be."

Had he just been deceived? Again?! This bastard was really asking for it! "S-stupid. Usagi!" he hissed, rotating away from the rabbit and scurrying off to the side when embarrassment once again penetrated his heated cheeks, "I thought you wanted to drink this right now!"

"I do, but not like this." He removed the cork and flicked the stopper across the room, listening when it landed with a satisfying plop. Akihiko examined the royal-green-blue shade for just a moment and then eased the rim against his lips. The tip of his agile tongue poked out and sampled one of the droplets that clung to the edge. Such an alluring taste for something so foully colored. To think this ridiculous tonic could cause one to behave so erratically. Shrugging, he downed a sufficient amount and allowed his palates to adapt to the spectacular taste, one of his fingers beckoning Misaki to return to his side, "Sit on my lap, Misaki."

Reluctantly, the youth inched closer until he was a few paces away and yelped when the man lifted him up and mounted him onto his lap. He fumed and laced his arms together, whirling his head away with a scowl. Out of the corner of his eye, he discovered his lover partaking in another sip before he felt a hand cupping the back of his head. Misaki had not a moment to blink when the silver-haired rabbit's lips collided into his own and pried them open with his domineering tongue, tilting his head so the liquid cascaded down his own throat. The boy gasped in a mix of hysteria and surprise, nearly choking on the fluid before he hesitantly swallowed.

"Y-you asshole! Are you trying to kill me? I could have taken the stupid thing without you doing something stupid like that!"

The elder paid no heed of mind to his lover's constant harping and tossed the now empty bottle aside, tugging Misaki into his warm embrace. He sighed, inhaling the fragrance of the boy's shampoo and his natural aroma, attempting to collar his anger when the lingering scent of the other student imbued his more than perspicacious nose, "How long does this take to work?"

".. How the hell should I know? Did you forget I had no idea what was happening to me when it began to work? That shit is evil and I can't believe you made me take it again and you did as well! You're really an idiot, Usagi-san!"

Once again he was ignored as his lover nestled his nose against his shoulder, beginning to now whine, "This is taking too long. Well, no sense in wasting any seconds. We can begin without it. I have no problem with that and… " He smirked down at the boy and traced fingers against his originating arousal, "It looks like Misaki doesn't either."

"… M-maybe I'm already reacting to the stupid thing!" He wasn't completely lying; he was starting to feel weird. But what about the pervert beside him? He looked as though it didn't even bother him! Misaki shuddered when the man seized that sensitive part of his neck while palming him through the leathered pants and cupped a hand over his mouth to suppress a moan.

"No, no, Misaki. You know I won't have this," He gently pried the hand from the youth's mouth and kissed the top of it before placing it down on the bed, "I want to hear you." He paused and wrinkled his nose as though he were slightly bewildered and surveyed the boy as though he were a new range of species, "Misaki, is it my imagination or do you look more ambrosial then usual?"

That was incredibly too velocious. "…You idiot," he murmured, his mind beginning to plummet into the inescapable void. Fuck, it was happening again, "… That's probably the stupid drug. I told you I don't remember how long it takes to work but I guess it's… starting… "

Akihiko didn't reply, aside from slowly curving forward to capture the tantalizing lips of the boy and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. They quickly opened and he heaved Misaki more into his lap and closer to his pulsating area, causing his lover to straddle him as his free hand moved over slender legs to secure them around his waist. The silver-haired rabbit vocally moaned, his tongue assaulting the roof of his emerald-eyed lover's crevice. What a remarkable feeling and they were just only exchanging saliva. Is this what Misaki experienced when he first ingested this?

Misaki whimpered, his entire being sheathed in that spontaneous glow once more. His quivering hands reached up to fasten around the elder's neck, his lanky digits twining in the silver locks. He crushed his mouth to the other, finding it challenging to sate the desire to have the man just ravage and dismantle him. Had he always been so needy to have Usagi touch him? What a preposterous question. Try as he might, he knew he couldn't deny the feeling the writer's touch evoked within. And now? It was nothing sort of unimaginable. His tongue combatted with the author's, a slight moan eluding from the tail of his throat when the hand resting on his hip traveled lower and toward the location where his ardor flourished the most.

"U-Usagi-san.. " He gasped, breaking apart from the igneous contact their tongues had and mewled when those proficient lips began to trail open mouthed kisses along his collar bone. The author was silent, far too silent for his own disposition but Misaki assumed he was still trying to adjust to the force of the drug. He cried out when the writer dug his teeth into the confines of his neck and he tugged on the silver locks, unconsciously requesting for more. The man was more than happy to comply and slid his lips from the base of his lover's nape and down to where his fingers were ridding the youth of the silk shirt.

Maybe it was the provoking of the author's possessiveness to know his lover had been with and allowed another to touch him. Maybe it was the fact the author hadn't touched him all night and his body was yearning to do so. Or, maybe it was a combination of the two along with the drug now streaming through both their bloodstreams. Whatever the case, the silver-haired rabbit wasn't wasting any time and for once, Misaki had to admit.

He wasn't either.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No, it's not over yet. It's just begun.


End file.
